


Tear Your Heart Out

by horse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, They both kind of want to kill each other so bear that in mind, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horse/pseuds/horse
Summary: Not really cat and mouse. More like dog eat dog.Hisoka pisses off the Boss again and gets his dues.





	1. Butterfly x Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of Night Club - Your Addiction.

“Oh, rats.”

A card sped by; Chrollo didn’t turn his head to follow its path, only let his eyes follow before they slid back to stare ahead.

“You were _supposed_ to catch it.” The lean figure fully divorced itself from the ink of shadow, dressed in a familiar white ensemble, decorated in those trademark suits. Hisoka was smiling in that highly amused way of his, eyes narrow.

“I know better.” Chrollo spoke into the thick air.

“Do you?” Hisoka pressed, hands at his hips. He looked so… relaxed. But Chrollo did know better. Better than to meet Hisoka head on, at face value. Better than to buy into that ridiculous posture.

“I do.”

Hisoka’s smile widened as Chrollo stepped closer, footsteps echoing in the space. The magician made a little sound buried in the mirth of a breathy laugh, something like ’oho’, still standing peacefully in place as if he were center stage at Heavens Arena. Chrollo stopped when they were a few feet apart, eyes as cold as he could make them, trying to remember why he’d come here. Why his fists wanted to clench, badly. He kept them loose at his sides, fingers barely twitching despite the hot coals under his skin.

“Come to play.” It didn’t sound like a question. Hisoka’s voice didn’t lift at the end, but still, the phrase sounded more like a suggestion than a statement. “To toy with my heart.”

“You know why I’m here.”

“I’m always making you so angry, _Boss_. What have I done this time?”

Chrollo bit down a swell of emotion with expert ease, managing to keep the tightness in his gut out of his expression. He imagined, despite this, that his eyes held a little more ice than before. That would explain why Hisoka picked up on it. The subsequent malice that swam in golden eyes, sharp upon him, curled like serated blades into the meat of his shoulders. He hated Hisoka’s aura. He hated the heat of it.

“Doesn’t matter. Taking the time to explain it would be as redundant and worthless as you are.”

Chrollo saw Hisoka’s eyes flash with something before the magician jerked, just in time to catch Chrollo’s knee; it was too late. Chrollo was, as usual, three - no, ten - steps ahead. It was a matter of minutes before Hisoka was horizontal, smiling at an intricate Ben’s knife which was threatening to halve his nose like it was a slice of watermelon.

“How nostalgic for you.” He muttered, licking his lips. Chrollo remained silent and crouched, hovering over Hisoka’s abdomen. It was so quiet. He felt hair that had come loose from being slicked back tickle the side sof his temples, jaw… heard the crunch of his boot against cement as his foot twisted to accommodate his position. Animalistic as it was, Chrollo couldn’t help but feel the intimacy of the moment, bearing down on him. An enormous weight. He sighed with his mouth closed, chest heaving, watching Hisoka tick the seconds away like he was bored and not on the precipice of his very deserved demise.

“Are you bored?” Chrollo finally asked, knife resting flat on Hisoka’s cheek. He could flay the skin, right now, if he wanted. Easily.

“Mm.” Hisoka hummed, eyes dancing to the left, lids heavy. “I didn’t think you’d be this pedestrian about killing me.”

Chrollo laughed through his nose, blade sliding. The flesh of Hisoka’s cheek twitched, and gold eyes bounced back to the murk of the spider’s gaze. 

“I never said I was doing it here and now.”

“‘Doing it’?” Hisoka echoed in an infuriatingly thick tone, lips widening again, and Chrollo felt his chest tighten in response, felt himself press the blade against skin, felt himself start to turn it…

No. Not yet.

Chrollo leaned down and the closer he got to Hisoka’s sneering face, the tighter his chest became. For a moment he wondered if the man was employing his bungee gum to close the gap between them, but it was never that easy… the sickening fact was, Hisoka was just _stupidly_ magnetic.

“Are you aware?”

Chrollo snapped back into the present, dark eyes focusing anew on a smudged star.

“Of what?” 

“Your expression. I really love that look,” He heard something shift - a leg, Chrollo realised, when it hit his backside lightly. “Like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“There’s something very wrong with you.” Staying calm was becoming almost impossible. He was being flanked on all sides by things that threatened to tear him down at a moment’s notice - Hisoka and his dumbfuck mouth, as usual, being the most pressing issue. Chrollo let himself drop onto the other’s abdomen, eliciting a wonderfully candid sound, and slid the Ben’s knife to that slender throat. It glinted, catching the moonlight easily, and left a line of red irritation in it’s wake. Good.

“Don’t make a sound.”


	2. Tattered x Wings

Hisoka stared down at the sink, full of water. He stared at the moon symbol on the rim.

“You remember how that works.” Chrollo murmured, hand nestling between Hisoka’s shoulder blades. “Let’s play a game.” His eyes followed the cord of rope that lay parallel to Hisoka’s spine. It connected from neck to wrist, which was held in place at the small of his back by more rope around his waist. The other arm hung loose, fingers uncurling to reveal a sun symbol.

Chrollo moved his hand with controlled tenderness into red hair, coaxing Hisoka’s head lower until his nose hit water and made ripples.

“And I really hope you won’t resort to anything dishonest. If you use bungee gum to still your hand, I’ll just cut it off. So don’t suck the fun out of this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Hisoka muttered with a twitching smile, words muffled further as they fell on the surface. More ripples. His eyes narrowed, breath already threatening to unsteady itself in suspense. Should he bother holding his breath? There was no telling when Chrollo would shove his head any further… he would wait, no doubt. Anything for an advantage. If he used bungee gum at all, Chrollo would know - he had already admitted to paying close enough attention to notice. It would be hard, anyway, to control nen while drowning. Even for Hisoka.

And then, there it was. Chrollo's hand could be _so_ forceful.

His lungs burned, but he wouldn’t give in so easily as to start floundering right away. Hisoka could feel the fingers in his hair tighten, pushing and yet hitting the ceiling of restraint; the goal wasn’t to crush Hisoka’s face into porcelain. It was to let him remain as close to the surface as he could get… taunting… it was such a short distance to a breath of air. Hope, here, was automatic. It wasn’t about thinking, it was all body. Organs hoping to function. Chrollo wanted to stomp around, play boss with his organs. Such a turn on.

Finally, the panic started to hit, and he could practically feel the wash of satisfaction over that dirty little thief at the helm. Shit - it made him shiver even as he jerked, ears full of the sound of angry, rushing water. How long…? How long… his face started to burn, too, started to feel full, like it was about to shatter with the pressure-

Chrollo allowed him to take a ragged breath before submerging him again, rougher this time, the sharp pain of his hair being pulled throwing him off. There was something warm at his ass that made him jump, but he was getting worse and worse at focusing on separate sensations, water clogging him up, making his brain feel like it was being fried on a skillet… it took everything not to lift his free hand, for fear he would connect sun with moon and… well. That’d be the end of the sink, and the end of his arm. 

Machi could reattach two pieces, but hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of cooked little chunks? Unlikely.

Again, he was allowed to come up, neck tilted too far back to take deep breaths, so they were all short and sharp and painful. Still, Hisoka laughed; something jagged and broken, and, of course, saturated with masochistic delight.

“You look good like this.” He heard the dark-haired man mutter, feeling breath at his ear and a wet cock between his ass cheeks. “Not to mention I found a way to shut you up.”

Hisoka made a noise that started as a groan, and tapered into something of a chuckle, swallowing water and spit, still panting like a dog. If Chrollo didn’t manage to kill him, _boy_ would he be in for it. The things he would do…

Chrollo pushed in and his hips stuttered - there was, sadly, no time to think about it before the deafening sound of water hit again, and the burning in his lungs came back with a vengeance. That _thrust_ pushed out the last huff of air in him, and it bubbled to the surface, impartial to his suffering. Merciless. If he had the capacity, he would moan, but it was quite impossible, circumstances as they were.

When Hisoka was dragged up again, his whole face ached. His nose and roof of his mouth burned, having sucked up water in lieu of air. Beggars can’t be choosers.

“Your hand.” Chrollo cooed into his ear, making him tremble.. Pathetic, really. But he looked, even as he coughed up water. 

Ah. His fingertips were on the rim of the sink; he hadn’t noticed. That had been so _close_. Mouth hanging open as it was, an aroused noise tumbled out easily through large, purposeful inhales. That sounded pathetic too, but he really couldn’t help it… not even a millimeter closer, and he would’ve had a lot more to worry about. 

“Is that getting you off?”

“Is _that_ getting _you_ off?” Hisoka parroted, using his unbound hand to push wet hair out of his face, already knowing the answer to his question, and as if to cement that surety, Chrollo twitched inside him. It took him a second to notice the moon symbol had disappeared, and then.

Thonk.

He felt the spine of a book hit the back of his head.

“You’re an exceptional multi-tasker, Boss.” Haha, his voice sounded ridiculous. Shredded. Raspy.

“That’s why I’m in this position, and you’re in that one.”

“Touche.”

The agony of suspense was paired with the agony of Chrollo grinding into him rather than thrusting, and Hisoka felt his back arch on its own, body desparate to be left to its own devices before the magician could reel it back as usual. Even after nearly drowning, his lips felt dry, but he had finally collected himself enough to lick them wet again with a flash of tongue.

“C’mon Chrollo. I want another monologue. What’ll you use next on me, hmm?”

There was a moment of silence. Hisoka felt the book go away.

“Something primitive.”

Oh?

This man… had changed in the span of time Hisoka had known him. No time to reminisce, unfortunately… there’d be another time for that - well, maybe, anyway. It’d be a good test of endurance. That much he could be sure of.

The grinding stopped. Hisoka’s hips were pulled and realigned without a tender thought, and it was a little funny, really, picturing cute and charismatic Chrollo being so ruthless. But he _was_... Hisoka had seen it time and time again, and every time had been just as ahorrently _delicious_ as the last.

As if to break him out of thought, knowing what was typical of his disturbing psyche, Chrollo started ramming in to him, hard and fast. Again, he felt the breath sucked out of him, head threatening to crash into the glass of the mirror straight ahead with every push. 

“Make a sound-” He growled into Hisoka’s ear, fisting red hair, “-and you go under again.”

How deeply inconsiderate. It was _so_ lovely.

That part seemed easy enough, as much as he detested compliance, but the angle _hurt_ , and the dick was _good_... a predicament indeed. Not to mention that he was still reeling from earlier, still trying to collect his marbles before they rolled and scattered too far away and apart. Christ, Chrollo knew how to keep him busy. Something slipped through gritted teeth, and the only proof Hisoka had that it had been himself was the familiar strangle of cold water.

Boss was more forgiving this time, at least, allowing him up before the fire in his chest became overbearing. Possibly because Hisoka’s involuntary clenching had put him in a better mood after the vocal slip, but he’d never know for sure unless he did it again. He heard Chrollo groan, heard a rush of water, then himself choking. Chrollo was panting somewhere overhead, both hands on his ass… lost. If Hisoka could collect his thoughts for a second, he might’ve noticed the scoreboard wasn’t too uneven. 

“Hisoka…”

 _Ohh_. He sounded almost in love. Was it that arousing? The magician didn’t have the wits to respond, panting against the very uncomfortable edge of the sink, leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth, aching everywhere he could possibly ache - at least pain was absolute. This was… such a tease.

Chrollo bit down so hard on his shoulder that he felt blood dripping almost immediately, and that did it. Hisoka’s whole body shook violently with his orgasm, leaving no room for dishonesty; Chrollo wasn’t far behind, trailing with his own candor, sending a lewd sound into Hisoka’s new wound - _god_.

The thief slipped out, par for the course, and Hisoka wanted to just. Collapse. It took everything to keep himself standing, hunched over the sink, still shaking - Chrollo shifted to mutter right into his hear again, and the sensation of it was really… something.

“How much can cockroaches really bear?”

Hisoka tried to look at him from over his shoulder, golden eyes sharp as ever, lips spreading.

“Guess we’ll see.”


End file.
